You Were Right
by Flipinpenname
Summary: Draco tells Ginny that he'll be the snog of her life, but in order to find out Ginny has to win her match against Ravenclaw. What does her bf think of this? What do Ginny and Draco themselves think of this? OneShot.


You Were Right

One-Shot

Ginny was running down the halls. She wasn't scared or anything of the sort. She was running gleefully from her boyfriend, who, to everyone's surprise (including hers) was Zacharias Smith. Ron had greatly disapproved of his sister's choice in a boyfriend when he had finally heard. He, Hermoine and Harry being off, ditching their seventh year, and looking for horecuxs.

Ginny, who hadn't really expected to like Zach, ended up anyway. True, he could be frustrating, and annoying, but still, he was nice, and paid attention to her. That's really what she wanted, attention. She never really got any, unless it involved Harry as well. Like her first year, she was acknowledged as the girl he saved, and last year she was known as his girlfriend. Zach, he paid attention to her, albeit her more physical aspects than anything else. What? It wasn't Ginny's fault that she was as good a snog as they came.

What Ginny knew though, was that she and Zach weren't going to last. The Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match was coming up and Ginny knew Gryffindor was going to win. And Ginny? Yeah, she would be the one to make sure of it. She, having taken Harry's role as Seeker, would end the game, and end them on her terms. She'd seen how the Ravenclaw's were doing. Their new Seeker, not so good. She and Zach would be over before you could say "Quaffle." Not exactly what she was looking forward to. But they could have fun while it lasted.

"I've got you now." Smith said when he finally caught Ginny and pinned her against the wall. Ginny just smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do now that you have me?" Ginny asked in such a husky voice her brother would have blushed for her (not that it would take a lot to make Ron blush).

"This." Zach said, then thoroughly snogged her.

Draco Malfoy, who was on Prefect duty, had walked down the hallway and spotted the snogging couple. Normally you would think that a Malfoy seeing a Weasley do anything, especially snogging, would make him want to recoil in disgust (only Malfoy's didn't recoil). But this didn't. It made him mad. Draco, who didn't know why he was so mad, well let's just say, this knowledge only made him angrier. He pulled out his wand and blasted the snogging couple apart.

Ginny, who was in a rage at this happening, pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She asked him. Zach who had been slammed against the wall, was trying to get up, no help to his girlfriend.

"It's after curfew." Was all Malfoy would say.

"After curfew? Are you serious? Do you own a watch Malfoy? It's like, 8:30. Seriously." Draco looked at his watch, and saw that the littlest Weasel was right. "So what was it for Malfoy?"

"He was jealous Ginny." Zach managed to choke out. Ginny scoffed.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Of me. I'm with the best looking girl in the whole school." Zach responded, making Ginny blush. Draco just got angrier at the accusation.

"I am not _jealous_ excuse me if I don't enjoy seeing a rat and a weasel go at it." Malfoy told them. Not sounding that convincing, even to himself.

"Malfoy. You could have just yelled or something." Ginny said in this perfectly calm voice. Like she understood completely where he was coming from.

"Shut up Weaselette." He said.

"Look Ginny, I know that this isn't the best time or anything but I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean we were just going to end after the game anyway." Zach said. Ginny just looked at him and nodded. "Well, see ya."

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Draco said. Ginny shook her head.

"Not really. We were over before we started. He's too full of himself. He's a good snog though." Ginny said laughing slightly.

"I bet I'd be better." Draco said, his eyes bearing into hers. Ginny coughed and looked around uncomfortably.

"Uhm…" Ginny barely got out. "That is er… left to be uh… unseen…"

"Is little Miss Ginny Weasley afraid?" Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"No. Of course I'm not!" Ginny said a little too quickly. Draco's eyes were dancing with laughter.

"I'll tell you what," Draco began, "you win on Saturday and I'll show you. You loose, and well, I'll show someone else." Ginny looked disgusted.

"What makes you think I would like to snog _you_?" Ginny asked dubiously.

"Because you do. You're interested. Admit it. You've always had a thing for the bad-guys. What girl doesn't right?" Draco asked smirking. "Its part of the appeal. Not to mention that your brother would probably come down here to peal you off me himself." Then Draco smirked some more, thinking something.

"What?" Ginny asked wanting to know what was so interesting that he was smirking about it.

"Oh, nothing, its just your brother will probably turn redder than blood then purple, then faint, because he'll hear you moaning my name." Draco smirked. Ginny walked up to him and smacked him–hard–across his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco wanted to know.

"For being a prat. Why do you think that I would like to snog you? I wouldn't Malfoy. I've never been on your admirer list, and you—you've never been on my people-who-I-want-to-snog list either." Ginny said all too knowingly.

"Yet. You will join the multiple of people who adore me. And soon, I will be on the list of people you want to snog. Let's face it Ginny, you can't resist me. At least, you won't be able to. Not after I give you a taste. No girl ever has, no girl ever will."

"You've never messed with a Weasley have you Malfoy? No you haven't. You don't know what your up against. So don't even go there with me."

"Ah, but Red, I know you. I know your type. Your all very independent and self assured. I can make all of that go away. All of it, with a single kiss. Believe me. I've done it before, and I'll do it again. Only this time, it'll be to you." Draco said turning to walk away. But Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Is that really what you think? That you can make me crumble with a kiss? With the anticipation of a kiss? Well I've got news for you Malfoy; it's not going to happen. I'm not like those other girls. You know why? Because I'm smart. I'm not your typical Gryffindor, I don't always wear my heart on my sleeve, and I've learned how to protect it, especially from Slytherins such as yourself." Ginny told him, then started stalking off in the other direction.

"I've told you I know how to break you." Draco told her, she stopped, and turned slowly.

"Malfoy, it's hard to break something that's already broken." Ginny stated softly. Then walked away. Draco, too, walked, he walked the other direction, to his room, he had a few things to think about.

---------------------

_She said she was broken? That's what she said right. Of course it is. She said she was broken. Who broke her? I know it was none of the Slytherins in here now. And before last year she wasn't that much of a looker, not like now, plus she's a Gryffindor, so none of the older Slytherins would have done anything to her either. Who could have done it? It wasn't a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff they weren't like that. A Gryffindor maybe? No, it couldn't have been, could it? Who was it? She said she learned to protect herself against Slytherins. Who on earth could have gotten to her before me? No one does anything in this house without my approval and without me knowing. Who was it?_

Draco was lying awake in his private rooms thinking about the conversation he'd had with the Weaslette. He couldn't stop thinking about what she said. It wasn't supposed to be this way, him thinking about her that is. It was supposed to be her thinking about him. That's the way these things went.

"Draky? Draky? Are you in there? Won't you come out? I've been meaning to talk to you. And by talk I mean do something else with my mouth." It was all Draco could do to keep from gagging (Malfoy's do NOT gag, whether in their own rooms or not).

"Go away Parkinson. I do not want to deal with your incessant nagging and your bad snogs right now. Go away." Draco told her tiredly. _I swear, ever since I snogged her back in first year she won't leave me alone. I mean sure, she has her uses, but still._ Draco thought. _Not now, and not tonight._

"Draky, come on. You used to love it. Come on, for old times sake." Pansy whined.

"No." Draco said curtly. "Go snog a first year. They'll like you better." She huffed and walked away, well-stomped more like, but she left and that's all that Draco cared about.

"Mate? You still alive?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Blaise. I'm still here. Why?" Draco asked, since when did Blaise care for his well being if he wasn't in the Hospital Wing?

"Because it's only nine o'clock and you're in bed." Oh it was early.

"Oh… I-I just didn't feel like dealing with Pansy tonight." Draco said with out care.

"Right. Well… okay." Blaise said then he went away. _Alone, finally. Now what was I thinking about? …_

-----------------------------------

Ginny was in her dorm, the dorm she shared with four other sixth year Gryffindors. None of which Ginny had become great friends with. They all seems much to stuck up for her liking… well that and they abandoned her in her first year when she was alone. Some Gryffindor courage, they couldn't even stick by a girl if they were afraid it would ruin their image. Ginny shook her head at the thought. That was such a Slytherin move.

Speaking of Slytherins, there was a certain one that came to mind. Malfoy. What did he want? Why did he say that? Did he really think that she could be bought like that? Did he really think he could break her? How did he not know that she was already broken? It was _his _father's fault that she was! Did he really think she wanted to snog him? Did she want to snog him? _I mean, even I will admit he's handsome. And he does have the bad-boy thing going for him as well. But do I want to snog him? Should I throw the game so I won't have to? No. There is no way that I would waste a game just so he would leave me alone. That's probably why he's doing it. He thinks I'll throw the game. Yeah right. I would _never_ do that. Ever. Not for him. I wouldn't even do that for Harry—wait I don't like Harry anymore. I don't! What is going on? Gah Ginny! What is wrong with you? Pull yourself together!_

"Ginny?" A voice called, _I think that's Rachel, but it could be Monica. Who knows? I can never keep track of these girls._

"What?" She responded, not-so-nicely.

"Uhm… who are you talking to?"

"What?"

"Well, Jessica and Monica heard you talking. So we were wondering who it was? Is there someone else in there?" _Is this girl for real? I mean really. Who would be in here?_

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked pulling the curtains away so she could look at who was accusing her.

"Well, we know your going out with that Smith guy so we were just wondering…" Rachel said cowering.

"No one is here. You want to look for yourself or are you going to trust me this time?" Ginny asked. Ridiculous is what these girls were Ridiculous.

"No." She said too quickly. _Scardy-cat._ "No, we believe you."

"I don't." _Of course you don't._ Ginny thought. _You're the one who told them I was bad weren't you? Yes, yes that was you. I wish you were in Slytherin then I wouldn't feel bad if I ever hexed you._

"Why is that?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth.

"Because. Why should we trust you? You've never been trustworthy before." She said.

"Oh really? What makes you say that Danielle? What have I ever done to you or any of these girls to deserve such a remark?" Ginny asked.

"First year." Danielle said. Ginny scoffed.

"It's pretty sad that you're holding what happened five years ago over my head. Don't you think I've done more than enough to make up for it? I mean it wasn't even my fault. I was possessed. And you're holding me accountable for it. That is sad." Ginny said annunciating the last three words.

"Shut up." Danielle said defensively.

"Great comeback Danielle, that one hurt me just about as much as a flobber worm could have." Ginny told the brunette. "Now would you all be quiet so I can go to bed?" They all shut up the lights went out and Ginny closed her curtains.

_I cannot believe them! Oh my goodness! I might just let Malfoy snog me in front of them to actually give them something to talk about. My first year? Now that is so sad its not even funny. Get a life I mean seriously._

-------------------

The day of the match was at hand. Ginny who had been made Capitan in the absence of her brother and Harry didn't take her time getting ready to go that morning. She dressed and ate quickly then went out to the pitch to look at the conditions. Of course, another person was there. Zacharias Smith.

"Weasley." He nodded.

"Smith." She said back.

"Good luck today." He said.

"You as well." She told him. They went there separate ways. Unfortunately, she ran into a certain Slytherin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Gryffindor Cap-i-tan." He said.

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm in no mood to deal with you." She told him and kept on walking. He grabbed her arm.

"Ah but I'm in a mood to deal with you." He said smirking. Ginny hated that smirk almost as much as she hated the way he sounded when he talked to her. Like she was the only one he was thinking about. The only one he wanted. It disgusted Ginny. … Didn't it?

"Go away."

"How about I give you a good luck kiss?" He asked.

"How about I beat you to a bloody pulp?" Ginny asked.

"Feisty. I like 'em like that." He told her.

"We don't like you."

"Don't you? I would have thought you would have. I've seen the way you look at me Red. You want me." Draco told her.

"I think you mistook my that. I only look at you with remorse. And occasionally pity." Ginny said. She saw by the way he dropped her arm and glared at her that she had hit a soft spot.

"Why would you pity me?"

"Because you think I want you. When its you, Malfoy, that wants me. Trust me, I know."

"Shut up Weasley." Ginny smirked at him

"Well, we'll just see after I win this match won't we? See you later Malfoy."

----------------------

"Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Capitan, replacing Harry Potter at Seeker, has seen the snitch! She's going after it. The poor Ravenclaw third year, Hurley Ross won't be able to catch her now. Yes! Yes! She's got it! Ginny Weasley has caught the snitch and just secured Gryffindor a place at the finals! Gryffindor wins! 350-40 Gryffindor!" Neville announced. The Gryffindor team all tackled Ginny they celebrated for a bit then went to the showers to change. Ginny wasn't much of a speech giver unless they lost. But when she did talk it was all compliments.

"No. No you guys go. I'll catch up in a bit." Ginny told her team when they were trying to get her to go back to the common room with them. Ginny wanted to meet a certain Slytherin before she headed back to the party.

"Waiting for me Red?" Malfoy said once she stepped out of the dressing rooms. Her red curly hair up in a ponytail she had on jeans and a red tee. She looked quite good, it didn't take much to make her pretty, Draco noticed.

"Nope. Just took a bit longer than the rest of the team. I had to think about the next games strategy. Noticing how we played we won't have to change much. We're good enough." Ginny told him.

"You think so?" Draco asked, knowing full well that the next game was championships and that his team was going there.

"Yes Malfoy, I think so." Ginny said.

"I must say, you do clean up good. Even if you had extra time. Not bad Red." Ginny glared at him.

"I told you, I didn't take more time. I actually had less time I-"

"I know Red, don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco said calmly.

"My knickers aren't in a twist! Shut up Mal-"

"Ginny, you were right." Draco said leaning against the wall.

"Of course I was right. … What exactly am I right about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well you know." Draco said he started walking towards her.

"N-no. I wou-wouldn't have as-asked if I did." Ginny stuttered. She was nervous at how close Draco was getting. "I-I honestly don't know. Ho-how could I?" Draco was standing right next to her, his arm leaning against the wall next to her head. His own head leaned down so it was right in front of hers.

"You know because you're the one that said it." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Wh-which bit?" Ginny asked closing her eyes. She was frightened, but it was an exciting fright. She had never felt like this when any other boy had come near her. She had never wanted to be snogged so thoroughly by anyone ever. And just to know what it would feel like to have his lips against hers. To just know how he would feel. She opened her eyes, his lips were barely centimeters from hers.

"I am the one that wants you, Red." And with that he closed the gap between their lips.

Ginny reached up and immediately began kissing him back. Her hands went through his long-ish white-blond hair. His arms encircled her body. His tongue begged permission into her mouth; Ginny let him in at once. They stayed there, in each other's arms, exploring each other's mouths for ages (well it seemed like it) until they pulled apart for air.

Still in each other's arms Ginny shook her head at him.

"What?" He asked, almost afraid of what she was going to say.

"You were right… about two things." He smirked.

"Which two things?" He asked.

"Well, the bit about you being the best snog I've ever had." Ginny said smiling when his smirk grew larger. "And the bit about me wanting you." Draco's smirk changed into a grin.

"Well, well, well, you know what this means Red?"

"What does it mean Blondie?" He made a face at the name but otherwise ignored it and continued.

"You're just going to have to snog me again." He told her.

"Gladly." And she did.

----------------

The End.


End file.
